1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus in which a monitor is firmly supported by a stand mounted with a hinge and is tilted at a predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus collectively refers to a device to visually provide information or graphics on a screen. As a kind of a flat-panel display apparatus, particularly, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus is widely used in a monitor for a computer, a television, etc., and this trend causes demand therefore to increase.
Further, the display apparatus is being variously developed in consideration of function and design to meet a user's various needs.
A conventional display apparatus comprises a monitor displaying a picture thereon, and a stand to support the monitor. Such a display apparatus has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-292979, Korean Utility Model first Publication No. 2000-16049, Korean Patent No. 10-364732, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-106542.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, the stand connected to a back of the monitor has a relatively complicated structure, so that the number of required elements is increased, thereby decreasing assembling efficiency and increasing an assembling time. Particularly, a hinge being is the most expensive feature in the stand, and this feature, among others, causes the production cost of the stand to be increased.